


Hellscape (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Jack Kline, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Nightmares, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 28] - [Jack's POV]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Hellscape (EN)

I didn’t know what was happening. The sky was red and the thunder was growling. Heaven had fallen and Hell had been destroyed. It was just… Chaos. Everywhere. Billions and billions of souls in Heaven and Hell were on Earth. Monsters were attacking people. Everything was burning. I was in the middle of a destroyed and burning city, some people still alive were screaming in pain. I tried to speak to the lady near me but when she saw me, she cried in fear and tried to escape. Everyone was trying to escape. They… They were running away from me. Why? What did I do? I looked at my reflection in a store front. My wings. My wings were visible, and my eyes were glowing. Suddenly, I swallowed hard as I noticed something. I looked down and saw that my hands and arms were full of blood. No. What was that? No. That’s not… No. I began to feel a ball of panic growing inside my stomach and my throat.

“What did you do?!”

I recognized this voice. I looked in front of me and there was Castiel, full of injuries, half-dead, looking at me with horror.

“I-I didn’t… It’s not me… I… I don’t know what happened… I…”

I looked down again and gasped. Sam and Dean were at my feet, dead. Their eyes were burned out and some of their bones were broken. My lips shook as I began to understand what happened. No. That wasn’t possible. No. I looked at Castiel with a panicked face.

“Cas… I didn’t do it… I… I don’t remember…”

Castiel made a step backwards and I saw how scared and disappointed he was. No. Please… Dad… I’m not… I couldn’t do anything else and a huge spear stabbed Castiel in the back. I screamed. Blood came out Castiel’s mouth and when the spear was removed from the body, Castiel collapsed on the ground, dead, revealing the murderer. I gasped. It was… me… In front of me. There was another me who killed my father. The other me looked at me and smirked before disappearing. Everything was burned and destroyed. I was alone in the middle of this hellscape. I crouched down and covered my eyes with my hands, screaming.

“Jack! Jack!”

I woke up with a start, screaming in terror. Dean held me tight by the shoulders I was trying to escape. What was going on? What… Sam and Castiel were near my bed too. I was crying and I didn’t know what was going on. Dean wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back, soothing me.

“Hey Kid… Calm down… You had a nightmare. It’s okay…” He said slowly.

I sobbed, trying to breathe but I was so shaky.

“D-Dad… I… I dreamed that I destroyed this world and that… I killed all of you and… I… I don’t want to be like this…”

“It’s okay, Jack… You didn’t kill us… We’re here.” Dean said.

“I-I… I don’t want to become like my real father… I don’t want to become like Lucifer…”

“You’re not like Lucifer, Jack…” Dean said.

Castiel sat on my bed and Sam crouched down near me.

“I guess it is awful to hear a lot of people saying that you are only Satan’s son.” Castiel said. “But you are more than just his son. You are a powerful being, a smart and most importantly, a good kid. Lucifer is just your biological father, he is nothing to you because we are the ones who are raising you.”

“Cas is right.” Sam said. “You proved us that you could be better than him. That you are kind and full of feelings. I know it’s hard to hear Angels or Demons saying you’re… You’re Lucifer’s son and so on. But don’t listen to them. Listen to us… Listen to yourself.”

“You have to trust us, kiddo.” Dean said. “You’re a good kid and we love you. Focus on that. Focus on saving people, focus on this family.”

My breathing became calmer and I listened to my three fathers, drying my tears away and sniffing from time to time. After they all finished talking, I looked at each of them shyly.

“So… Do you think saying I have three fathers is not as weird as saying my real father is Lucifer?”

“Of freaking course.” Dean said raising his eyebrows. “Screw the others. You have three badass fathers and so what? People who will judge you or mock you on that are jealous sons of bitches.”

“Technically I have thousands of brothers and sisters so… Having three fathers seems normal to me.” Castiel said with a little smile.

“We are your family, Jack.” Sam said while patting my shoulder.

I looked at the three of them and I smiled, little tears of joy filling my eyes. I cleared my throat and nodded before speaking again.

“I… Don’t want to sleep tonight… Can we… watch something all together?”

“Of course, Jack. Anything.” Sam said while getting up.

“Yes, let’s go on the Dean Cave, fellows.” Dean said with a big smile, already heading to his favorite room.

Castiel, Sam and I followed his lead. My heart was lighter after this, relieved that I had a family who loved me. I smiled a bit, thinking about my mother. I hope she was proud of me…


End file.
